Practicing for the Future
by LoveShipper
Summary: Could a baby-sitting job mean more then a job to Austin and Ally? Established relationship. Warning: This story is filled to the brim with sweetness and fluff.


I don't own anybody except for Ally's little cousins. Don't sue. Sorry it took me so long to come back to the writing business, I had no ideas until now so hope you guys like it. Warning: This story is going to be filled with oodles and oodles of Auslly fluff, sweetness and romance. You have been warned. Plus it might not snow in Miami usually but in my story it does. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all.

_Wow Mom, Dad, Trish and Dez weren't kidding when they said that I will do anything for Ally. I mean I risked being grounded and my parents not letting me continue my growing music career to sneak out to sing at a fundraiser. All so Ally wouldn't get into major trouble from her dad for __accidentally__ giving away the instruments to Holy Rosary Elementary school music program and then being too much of a sweetheart and__ a__ mush to disappoint the kiddies._

_I can't help myself; you try being head over heels in love with a young lady with those big chocolate pools that resemble a puppy dogs that can melt the hardest wills, not that she would take __advantage__ of it.__ O__ne look into those beautiful eyes and I swear my insides melt into a puddle. _

_Add that to __being__ tongue tied, trip over my own feet mush of my usual confident, knows what to say at every turn self and you got me since meeting Ally._ Austin thought as he read Ally's text: "Sorry Austin. Tonight I am babysitting my two little cousins at my house so the sleepover is postponed. Miss you already but will probably be texting you all night. I love you"

Austin didn't really think about what to do next, which actually isn't that out of the ordinary as he is more then a act now-think later kind of guy, no matter the consequences, but ran downstairs calling out to his mom: "Bye Mom. Ally needs me to help her baby-sit. See you tomorrow. Love you!" as he got ready to leave.

"Freeze cutie. Where are you going in such a rush? And what do mean Ally needs you to help her baby-sit? You and I both know that Ally is wonderful with kids, Nikki and Zach adore her, so I doubt very much that she needs your help sweetie. And two: I know you really love Ally but sweetie, you can't just drop everything whenever Ally needs you. What if your dad and I had something planned for tonight?"

"Mom I love you but I love Ally too. I have seen Ally with kids; she is so sweet, understanding, caring and loving towards them, my heart melts each time. I am sorry if you guys had something planned but you know how I get when I don't have enough time with my Ally; sad, stay up in my room playing love songs and don't want to do anything but think of Ally and the hours till I get to see her again. So got to go mom" Austin rambled on as he hurriedly put on his coat, made sure his phone was in his pocket and gave his mom a kiss on the cheek.

Austin was confident in his decision, though he has already proven many times what he will do to make Ally happy even at his own expense, he was actually kind of nervous. Besides Nelson and his own cousins, he had never really spent too much time with kids so he really didn't know what to expect. He had been told lovingly by Ally and his mom that he was a big kid at heart but tonight he had to at least be an adult for awhile or the kids will walk all over him.

Which wouldn't be the image he wanted to give to Ally, he wanted to be seen as a guy that is great with kids and has a good relationship with her family, he already knew that family meant a lot to her. Even though Ally and he had been dating for a year, when he imagined his future he could picture Ally and him as married with two adorable munckins, a boy and a girl, living the dream life.

So tonight was like a trial run of what life could be like when Ally and he were older and married (hey he might be a teenager but there was no way Ally and he were mature enough to take that responsibility). Plus he wanted Ally to gush about how sweet and good with kids he was and how her cousins adored him to her family cause that means Austin would get snuggles, cuddles, hugs and kisses from Ally from being a sweetheart.

Austin really really wanted to make a good impression on the Dawson family, though he was quite certain that Ally had told her family all about him like he had done for her since the beginning (his parents knew all about the wonderfully sweet and dorky young lady he had met before even laying eyes on her). So at least they were aware of how much he meant to Ally and a little background on him.

But if they didn't like him, then their relationship would hit their first hurdle but he also knew that Ally and he had true love. That kind of love was true and could withstand anything life threw at them. So with that vote of confidence, Austin turned on the radio and sang on the top of his lungs as he drove to Ally's house. At the front door, he took a deep breath before he knocked on the door, hoping Ally was the one who opened the door.

After a few minutes Austin heard a happy squeal that he recognized as being from his Ally (her squeals or shrieks or pretty much anything that Ally says or did was adorable in his eyes) before the door was wrenched open and a small lithe body was in his arms with an exclamation of: "Austin. What are you doing here? Oh who cares, I am just so glad that you are here. My message wasn't meant to make you come all this way for me but I think it is really sweet. Now we don't have to text all night."

"Hey you know I need time with my girl or I'll be a sad Austin. Plus this is a chance for me to not get in trouble for being a big kid but also show you that I am good with kids. It will be like we are married with kids, not that I think of that or are pressuring you into anything. Cause I am not, it was just a thought." Austin's voice was a little muffled from being buried into Ally's neck sniffing her lavender perfume but Ally could still hear the love and adoration in his voice as her heart melted like it always did with Austin and his sweet and romantic gestures and words.

Ally and Austin went into the living room, she was bombarded by two little girls who wrapped their little arms around her legs , leaving their coloring books and crayons on the floor. She just laughed, scooped up the littlest one and gave her little Eskimo kisses while the oldest just kept hugging her legs, eagerly waiting for her turn to hug her cousin. Austin just stood there enjoying the sight of his sweetheart interacting so lovingly and playfully with kids, it was like she was naturally maternal.

Ally must have remembered that she wasn't alone so she turned to Austin: "Austin, meet my youngest cousins Laura and Vanessa. Or should I say two of the most adorablest, sweetest and lovable little girls in the entire world. I just love them. " as she cuddled and squeezed their plumb little cheeks. Laura buried her little head into Ally's neck and looked at him shyly, her thumb in her mouth. Vanessa managed a little wave and a faint "hi", one little arm wrapped around Ally's legs.

Laura whispered into Ally's ear, Austin barely heard what she was saying but Ally soon nodded and repeated what was said: "Laura wants to know if you and I wanted to play Barbies with her? You don't have to if you don't want to. No pressure." Normally Austin would have said no way hose, there was his male pride on the line. But that was before he met Ally and wanted to be the kind of man Ally loves, the one who isn't afraid to show his softer and sensitive side cause he is secure in his manhood to do so.

So that is how Austin found himself playing Barbies with a five and a six year old. Though on the plus side, he got to play the "daddy" doll with Ally playing the "mommy" doll. The game wasn't as bad as Austin thought; it was kind of fun. It was like making a movie on a typical day of a family of four. Plus he would like to be the dad who would play girlie games with his daughters whether it be Barbies, play dress-up or let his daughters do his hair or put make-up on him as long as it makes his babies happy.

" Ohh it is snowing. Let's go outside and play in the snow." Vanessa shyly said in her small voice as she played with her doll's hair while her and Vanessa looked outside at the freshly fallen snow blanketing the ground, probably imagining the fun they could have. But first it was time to help the girls who couldn't seem to sit still long enough to put on their snowsuits which made them look like little adorable Eskimos.

Once outside it was time for some snow fun which Austin started by running to the hill behind the house and without thinking threw down the toboggan and with a yell of happiness slid right down the hill before the girls even knew what was happening. Once they did, the girls were soon careening down the hill too with shrieks of joy and laughter ringing through the air.

Then it was time for Frosty's cousin, Daisy, to be born so Austin and Ally worked on the bigger balls while the girls worked together for the head. Then Daisy got a twizzler smile, Oreo cookie eyes, carrot nose, little sticks for eyelashes and other girlie accessories from Laura and Vanessa themselves.

"What do you think girls of Daisy? I think she is cute, for a snowman." Austin commented as he wrapped one of his arms around Ally's waist and the other around Laura's little waist, making a picture of a family admiring their handiwork. He had to admit he had missed being able to play in the snow since it didn't snow much in Miami so this was a treat to be a kid in winter.

"You are right Austin. Daisy is cute; first and second is Laura and Vanessa, then Daisy then I guess it is some Blondie, what was his name again? I know it starts with an "A" Aiden? Andrew? Anthony?" Ally said in a teasing tone as she pretended to really forget Austin's name but her ear to ear smile and looking at Austin's reaction gave her real meaning away.

"Oh really Miss Dawson? I am hurt that you think a snowgirl is cuter then yours truly but also that you forgot your boyfriend's name. So to remind you, I am going to do this..." Austin said as he quickly picked up a snowball and threw it at Ally, catching her in the shoulder. When she teasingly looked horrified at his actions, he just stuck out his tongue at her.

"Oh you want to hit me? Well two can play at that game. Snowball fight!" Ally said as she scooped up snow to make a hasty snowball and threw it at the running backward Austin. Soon the air was filled with the sounds of childish laughter, teasing comments being tossed around and snowballs hitting coats as Ally, Austin, Laura and Vanessa darted behind trees and other people to dodge the snowballs before launching their own attack.

It seemed to be teens vs. children so Austin quickly dropped the snowball he was holding and yelled out "Watch out the Abominable Austinator is coming. He loves to eat little girls!" before chasing the squealing for joy little girls around the yard, playfully roaring and showing his "claws".

When he caught them, they were carried each one under his arm back to Ally. Laura was put into Ally's arms while he started to tickle Vanessa at her sides while she wiggled like crazy and laughed her little head. Ally, in the meantime was raining kisses on Laura's neck and face as she giggled and tried to wiggle out of her grasp.

Once Laura climbed out of Ally's arms, a yell of: "Tickle fight!" came out before she launched herself onto Austin's leg and started to tickle him which caught him off balance enough to give Vanessa a chance to start to tickle him and the girls to launch an all out tickle fight which made him collapse in the snow with both girls on top.

"Ally, help. Man down. Man down. Why am I so ticklish?!" Austin pleaded in between giggles and bouts of laughter that rendered him speechless. Ally took a few more minutes to enjoy the show of her child-like boyfriend who she loved having so much fun with her two beloved little cousins before she intervened. She had just successfully pulled Vanessa's little fingers off Austin's coat when she noticed that it was getting colder and dark so it was time to go inside.

"What would you guys like for dinner? There's scrambled eggs with toast, grilled cheese, spaghetti or Austin's favourite pancakes." Ally said as she put on the paisley colour apron. The response was immediate with three calls of "Pancakes! Chocolate chip pancakes!" which made Ally shake her head in amusement and mutter under her breath: "I had to ask."

Making the pancakes turned out to be a fun and very messy experience, Laura and Vanessa wanted to help but their tiny little muscles weren't strong enough so there was a lot of ingredients that ended up on the counter, floor and of course all over their clothes instead of in the bowl. But the laughter and sing along that filled the kitchen as they worked made up for the mess that would have to be cleaned up afterward.

The yummy, fluffy pancakes were devoured soon enough with lots of talk of how much fun Laura and Vanessa had that day with Ally and Austin and how they would ask their mommy and daddy if they could baby-sit again. Then it was time to give the dishes a bath before two certain munchkins got their own wash down so Ally washed, the little ones dried and Austin mopped the floors and wiped down the countertops.

Austin got Laura and Ally got Vanessa and soon there was another mess to clean up; since both girls loved to pretend to be mermaids swimming in the waves having water adventures which made huge waves. But soon enough both girls were squeaky clean, dressed in nightgowns and tucked into the guest bed, their babysitters' energy dwindling after the energetic day they had.

"Austin, tell us a story. Pretty please, one with a prince and princess who fall in love and beat all the meanies' butts who hurts them." Vanessa said with puppy dog eyes, little arms wrapped around her stuffed doggy. _I see that Ally isn't the only one who is a hopeless romantic. Hmm the only love story I know is the one I am currently living with my own princess. That gives me an idea..._

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess named Allyson. She was so beautiful and could write songs that she would sing with a voice so beautiful that birds were jealous but she was also shy. One day Prince Austin came across the Princess in the land of Music and instantly felt a connection to her.

Over time of magical adventures with their two best friends Lady Trish and Lord Dez, he fell head over heels in love with her. He was scared that Princess Ally wouldn't love him back so he kept it a secret, watching her give her love to other guys only to have her innocent heart broken which he fixed with loving words and hugs.

One day Prince Austin gathered up his courage and decided that he would fight the other lords for the heart of the Princess, that is how much he loved her and knew that their love was true love. His reward was better then any gold or jewels anyone could ever want; a kiss from his true love. Princess Ally and Prince Austin lived happily ever after in their own love story. The End"

As Austin told the story, he could see all three girls' looks go from love struck to misty eyed though to be honest the first reaction he was looking for was Ally's and he wasn't disappointed; her eyes were all dew eyed that just screamed "I love you" and " you are so so so sweet" with her hands pressed to her heart as he talked.

"Nighty night Ally. Night night Austin and thank you for the story. It was beautiful. Next time Ally baby-sits us can you come too? You are so much fun to be around." Vanessa said as she hugged Austin with all her little strength even giving him a little kiss on the cheek before settling down to sleep with her sister doing the same.

"Thank you Austin. You are such a sweetheart to help me with the girls. It is no wonder they love you, you were so sweet and adorable with them. It melted my heart to see the three people I love interacting so naturally. And your story or should I say our love story reminded me that I am living in a fairy tale that I never want to end with my own Prince Charming. That deserves a kiss." Ally planted a kiss on Austin's puckered up lips, he had been waiting essentially all day to kiss Ally, and snuggled deeper into his arms.

Austin nestled closer to Ally, looping both arms around her waist while she laid her head on his shoulder. His mind went to all the blessings and once in a lifetime events he had with his best friends and family he had this year; getting a CD out, getting to play at Time Square, getting in and out of the mischief that seemed to follow Ally, Trish, Dez and himself wherever they went and helping Ally get over her own stage fright so she could sing like the angel that she is in front of people like he always hoped she would be able to.

But he had to admit that finally getting the courage to confess his love to Ally (after two years of trying unsuccessfully to hide his love for Ally ) having her tell him that she loved him back and being with his dream girl was definitely and always will be a highlight in his year and life.

Austin and Ally stood there, just holding onto each other and breathing in the other's scent until they could feel the excitement of the day catching up with them making them both tired. So they moved their cuddle to the couch, Ally using Austin's chest as a pillow with his arms wrapped around her until they both fell asleep, dreaming about what their future together could and would hold.


End file.
